1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing fine particles of metal oxide, and more specifically, relates to a method for fine particles of metal oxide with the feature of having narrower particle size distribution and moreover for the particles with a little of aggregation. Titanium dioxide (herein after as titanium oxide) is preferred as the metal oxide.
2. Related Background Art
In late years, in the field of fine particle forming such as ceramic, fine particles of metal oxide having narrower particle size distribution and only a little of aggregation thereof is desired as high dimension accuracy material capable of micro-working. Particularly, titanium oxide attracts attention as useful fine particle material in the field of photocatalyst, optical communication, cosmetics and so forth.
As a method for producing fine particles of metal oxide, a method for producing them by hydrolysis of metal alkoxide with organic solvent is proposed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 61-266308 in which antimony is used as metal. A method for producing them by hydrolysis of organometal compound is proposed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. Hei 1-230407. Various kinds of metals are listed in it.
Another method in which inorganic acid solution is added to the mixture of organic titanium compound and water-miscible organic solvent followed by hydrolysis thus producing rutile type titanium oxide is proposed (the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. Hei 6-305730). However, there is a problem that the particles produced by these methods are apt to have wider particle size distribution and aggregate together.